


Till Death

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Keeps Killing His Lovers, Death Hannibal, Hannibal Loves Will, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: All of Will's lovers keep dying. He thinks he's cursed, but turns out he's just gotten the wrong type of suitor.Or, Death takes a shine to Will Graham.





	Till Death

**********************

Will is cursed.

He can’t understand what keeps happening to him otherwise.

“It’s not you,” Bev sighed, patting his shoulder.

Will glared at her, “Really? Because I’m starting to realize it has to be me.”

They were sitting in the front row of the fifth funeral he’d been to in one year of people he’d dated. This time it was Matthew Brown, male nurse at County Hospital. Will hadn’t wanted to come but Bev insisted he did after reading that Matt had just dropped dead the morning after their date as he headed into work.

Matt had been twenty six years old and in perfect health.

Just like the rest of them.

Will watched as Matt’s mother walked up and started to speak, barely listening and looking around the room at the small amount of people in attendance.

Matt wasn’t as well liked as he had led Will to believe.

His eyes looked through nearly everyone until he saw someone hard not to notice. The man wore an extremely garish suit for a funeral: slick blue with a red paisley inlay vest that made him look more in celebration than mourning.

“Wowee, look at him huh?”

Will couldn’t look away, didn’t want to, and only jostled out of his staring by Bev’s shake to his shoulder. He startled, shaking himself before he looked at her in surprise.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Bev grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. “I said look at him, Mister Fancy over there, but you were too busy drooling already to hear me.”

 

Will blushed, “I wasn’t, I…”

Bev patted him on the back, “I can’t blame you, Will. He’s pretty,” she frowned, “Where’d he go?”

Will looked up and saw that the man was gone, he hadn’t even noticed him move.

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom,” he mumbled, staring up at the front of the room.

He wasn’t.

Will went back to look, asked around, and no one had known the man in paisley at all. The more he asked the same people about the stranger, they seemed to forget the man all together. Even Bev, who pretended like she remembered looked clueless when he brought the man up again.

“Oh, yeah, the hot guy with the black hair?”

“Blonde,” Will mumbled, “his hair was blonde.”

The man didn’t come into his life again until Molly died, a freak accident that seemed rather fishy to him because she drowned in her backyard pool. Molly had been a swimming champ in high school, top of the rung, and they’d even shared their first kiss under water not even a month before.

“Something is wrong,” he said to Bev again, who was staring at someone to the left of them.

“What?”

Will leaned over, “Something….”

It was the man, this time in black with red stripes, his tie bright red again and in that same slick style. “Bev, it’s,” he started to say, before just as suddenly he felt compelled to stare at the coffin.

Molly’s mother was talking but it was all a buzz in Will’s head, he fought to turn towards the man only to feel horrible pain. He gritted his teeth and whipped his head to the left, seeing the man suddenly blink into nonexistence.

There was no mistaking it, he simply disappeared, and Will stood up so fast his chair fell. Several others looked at him and he blushed, fixing his chair and trying to fight for breath.

“What the fuck?” he whispered, his hands shaking.

“Did you see that?” Bev asked, making him stare at her.

“You saw him too?”

Bev glared, “What? No I was talking about that woman who was laughing over there?”

He looked in the direction she pointed and saw one of Molly’s cousins giggling at something on her cell phone. “Oh, that’s Hilda. She is, well I guess was Molly’s cousin. I was talking about the man who disappeared.”

Something touched his shoulder and Will looked up, eyes wide as the man smiled down at him. “Mister Graham?”

Will licked his lips, “Um,” he looked at Bev who seemed to be lost in staring straight ahead, “What’s going on?”

“I do believe it’s time for us to talk.”

He didn’t move, leaning over and running his hand in front of Bev’s face. She didn’t move, nor did the man sitting in front of him. “Who are you? How are you doing this?”

The man smiled, taking his arm, “I have been admiring you for some time, Will. Please, let’s speak privately.”

Will laughed, “You expect me to leave with you when you’re….”

He didn’t get a chance to finish before suddenly they both were blinked into another room, another realm for all he knew judging by the dark of the walls and the growling from far off. The room looked normal except for those things, and the man had yet to let go of his arm.

“You’re my curse?”

The man frowned, “I will admit that I have been directly involved in the deaths of your paramours, I did so with intent to approach you but accidentally….”

Will stepped back, glaring. “Bullshit. I wasn’t there when any of them died. You’re, what, Death? Is that it? Death takes a shine to me and makes everyone else disappear?”

Death smiled. “You are even more clever than I thought you were, Will,” he took Will’s hand and his skin was cold as ice, “And much more durable.”

Will swallowed, “Take me back, Death.”

The kiss to his knuckles made Will shudder. “No, I don’t think so. We have much to discuss, and I assure you before long you will not wish to leave.”

“Death…”

“Hannibal, my given name many eons ago was Hannibal.”

Will scoffed, “Of course it was,” he took his hand back and stepped away, “As much as being a prisoner of Hell sounds amazing…”

“We are in limbo, Will,” Hannibal smiled, gesturing to the room, “There are so many things here that you can’t even imagine.”

Will sighed, shaking his head, “Look, Hannibal, I have a life to get back to. I have friends, I have a job, and really as intriguing as I thought you were before, I don’t find you that interesting now.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, the icy touch pooling through Will right down to his toes.

“You will,” he leaned in so close that Will felt his cold breath across his lips, “Remember, we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
